


Spring Fever

by WednesdayGilfillian



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flower Dance, Fluff, Rating May Change, Romance, Slow-ish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdayGilfillian/pseuds/WednesdayGilfillian
Summary: Somehow a whole year has gone by, and this Spring, Farmer Ruth has someone on her mind.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't exactly help writing this... There's not enough fic for Penny/Female Farmer, and Penny deserves all the happiness in the world, so here I am with my version. It's gonna be fluffy - you've been warned. 
> 
> (Also, I'm kinda leaning on the fourth wall with regard to some aspects of the game - since that specific bouquet is so crucial to romancing anyone, I've decided it's an old Stardew Valley tradition.)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it! I know this is probably kind of niche, but I'd totally welcome any feedback!

Somehow, a whole year has gone by. To be precise, and a year and…what, three weeks? Spring is once again in full bloom in the Valley; and if the start of a new season still runs Ruth ragged, at least she’s better prepared than she was the year before. It’s almost ridiculous, just how much has changed.

And now she’s given herself the afternoon off. She’s leaning against the counter in Robin’s carpentry shop, perusing the latest catalogue of furniture. A present of goat’s cheese waits on the counter, as the older woman idly balances the cash register for the evening. They are good enough friends now, the two of them, that Ruth feels she can be frank with her; Robin’s under no illusions that she’s here to make a purchase. (Not after buying an orchard’s-worth of saplings from Pierre last week. Farmer Ruth’s back to pinching pennies.)

But Robin seems content just with the company, letting Ruth flick through the catalogue with an aimless sort of interest. They’ve nattered on about the farm, and the difficulty of the annual Egg Hunt…and Ruth is still standing there, looking at bookshelves she cannot afford. She should be on her way, and yet…

“Alright,” says Robin, suddenly. “Out with it.”  
“Out with what?”  
This doesn’t work. Of course it doesn’t; Robin’s raised two teenagers.  
“Look, you know I’m not really the gossipy sort. But there’s clearly something on your mind.”  
Ruth sighs, feeling oddly relieved. She’s been dying to tell _someone_. (Someone who isn’t her cat, Nibs.)

“It’s not so much some _thing_ as some _one_ …”  
“Ah…” Robin’s eyes are alight with interest. “Let me guess…Leah?”  
Ruth feels herself going red, and stammers, “Oh, n-no, Leah’s a friend. I mean, she’s fantastic, but…no, it’s…Penny.”

“Well, she’s a lovely girl,” nods the carpenter, shutting the register decisively. “She and Maru were a few years apart in school, but they’re good friends now, and Maru always speaks very highly of her.”  
It’s clear that for Robin, this is the only endorsement anyone could ever need.   
“And she’s so good with those two kids. Of course, things haven’t been easy.”  
“No…” Ruth agrees, chewing her lip at the thought. “I bought Pam a beer once, around this time last year. I wish I hadn’t, now.”  
Robin waves that away. “ _One_ beer less wouldn’t make any difference. That’s been going on for years. And Penny’s done well for herself, despite it all. Despite living out of that trailer.”  
An air of gloom has descended on them both, and Robin slaps her hands down on the wood of the counter.

“Anyway, that’s the past. What about the future?”  
Her smirk demands an answer, but Ruth can only groan.  
“God, I don’t know! Do you know if…Penny’s ever…dated anyone?”  
“I wouldn’t think she’s really had the time. Or the confidence, maybe. If you’re wondering about Sam, they’ve been friends since they were toddlers – a bit like little Vincent and Jas. I don’t think there’s anything going on between them.”  
“Ah, right,” Ruth nods – as though this is neutral information and not an enormous relief.

“Anyway, you’ve probably picked up that there are some fairly specific traditions around courtship here in the Valley? Bouquet-giving, and the Flower Dance… I mean, the Dance is _technically_ about Spring…but we all know what Spring’s about, really, don’t we?”  
Ruth coughs, suddenly very interested in the furniture catalogue. Robin pulls it from under her hands.

“You should ask Penny for the Flower Dance, just to test the waters. You wouldn’t be being too overt – it’s such an old tradition, half the time young people just pair up with their friends anyway. But then you’d have some idea.”  
Robin’s entirely un-phased when the young farmer makes a nervous, non-committal noise.

“And then I’m sure Pierre’s told you that he stocks the all-important bouquet.”  
That makes Ruth laugh, despite her nerves. She nods; of _course_ Pierre’s tried to make a sale.  
“Well, that’s traditional too. I can never remember the symbolism…lilacs for new love, jonquils for hope, maybe…? Anyway, it’s a bit old-fashioned, but at least there’s no room for misinterpretation. Give that to someone, and they’ll know your intentions.”  
Ruth realizes her right leg is bouncing nervously, and makes a conscious effort to relax.  
“Maybe I should just stick to farming…”

Robin fixes her with a knowing, empathetic smile as she comes around from behind the counter.  
“I’m sure you’ll do whatever you want to. But hey, don’t discount my advice just ‘cause I have a financial interest in you needing to expand your house.” She winks, slapping the younger woman on the shoulder. “I also just want you to be happy.”  
“Hey, thanks,” Ruth grins, awkwardly. “Hope you like the goat’s cheese.”  
“There’s no question there. Have a good night, now.”

Twilight is falling as Ruth strolls back down the mountain towards her farm. It’s stupidly pretty – but then, everything’s been looking prettier than usual lately.

_Spring, huh…? Ugh, stop it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farmer Ruth attends the Flower Dance.

The day of the Flower Dance arrives before Ruth knows it, even with Mayor Lewis’s helpful handwritten reminder. (Honestly, that man is civic duty personified.)

“One day,” she says to Nibs, as she barrels inside with hay falling out of her hair, “I will be organized. One day I won’t leave things to the last minute.”  
It’s not that she hasn’t thought about what she’s going to wear. It’s just that the morning always disappears in watering crops, and now she has slightly less time than she had intended.

She showers quickly, mentally cycling through her limited wardrobe. She doesn’t own anything that would pass as traditional, and anyway, on some level she objects to the girls all in white. (Though, on a purely _aesthetic_ level she doesn’t object in the slightest…) She can’t exactly turn up in a blue suit like the boys either, even if she had one. In the end Ruth steps out the door looking like a neater version of her usual self, in a pressed burgundy shirt and her smartest denim overalls. Halfway to the forest, she plucks a few white flowers for her hair; a finishing touch.

God, she’s nervous. _Hey, at least it can’t be worse than last year._

(But, of course, it could be. Because this year she cares.)

The way to the clearing is marked, as usual, with bunting – though all anyone would need to do is follow the sound of music and chatter. Several people look up as Ruth arrives, and this year she’s greeted with familiar smiles. Evelyn waves cheerily – and when Robin catches sight of her she gives Ruth a surreptitious double-thumbs-up. Ruth shoots her a sceptical smile back.

The young eligible people are easy to spot, standing out in their respective white or blue. There’s Leah, there’s Maru… Seeing Abigail in anything other than black or purple is frankly startling…  
And there, in the corner, white dress and red hair. Penny.

Ruth feels her stomach flip.

She’s walking forward before she really knows what she’s doing. Sam sees her first; Penny’s back is to her, and she’s obviously deep in conversation. Only when Sam’s silent _‘look. behind. you.’_ signals become unmistakable does she turn around. And Ruth feels the breath knocked out of her, because _how_ had she failed to notice how pretty Penny looked in white this time last year?

“Hi, Penny,” the farmer manages, sounding only slightly breathless, “Hi Sam.”  
Her attention caught unexpectedly, she frowns down at his foot; since she last saw Sam he’s acquired a moonboot. “Hey, what’d ya do?”  
“Ah,” he grins, “I tried to clear the steps by Pierre’s on my skateboard. Didn’t quite land right.”  
Ruth breathes out in a sympathetic whistle.  
“So, I’ll be sitting out the dance this year,” Sam continues.  
“Hard luck…”  
_Now. Ask her now.  
_ “Uh, actually, I was wondering… Would you be my partner for the Flower Dance?”

It takes Penny a moment to realize she’s the one being addressed. When she does, her eyes go wide.  
“Oh! Um, yes…that’d be lovely. Thank you.”  
She’s clearly flustered, but she’s smiling too – a hint of pink rising in her cheeks. Ruth can only hope that _she’s_ not blushing. _  
_ “Great, well…I’d better go and say hello to Mayor Lewis, but I’ll see you on the floor?”

As she strides away, shoulders squared and trying to look casual, Ruth strains her ears just enough to hear Penny murmur, “I’m sure she’s just being polite.”

She’s pretty much got her composure back by the time she finds Mayor Lewis, presiding over this event like every other.  
“Ah, Farmer Ruth, I’m glad you could join us! And will you be taking part in the Dance this year? I know you’d hardly settled in last year…”  
“Oh, yes, I have a partner for the dance.”  
She’s trying hard to keep her face neutral.  
“Excellent!” the Mayor claps his hands together. “Well, I’d say we’re just about ready to begin, once I’ve called all you young people together.”

It doesn’t take long, particularly with this year’s (and every year’s) Flower Queen Haley hurrying everyone along. Ruth can feel herself blushing a little as she takes the boys’ side, but Shane and Alex only give her mildly-interested nods. There is more pointed interest from the girls, but nothing exactly unfriendly – in fact, Ruth thinks she caught Maru smiling to herself. But she doesn’t have time to ponder what that might mean, because the band is striking up the old song. And Penny is smiling across at her.

(If she doesn’t stop looking _quite_ so pretty, Ruth’s in danger of making a fool of herself.)

Thankfully, though, the only time she really looks a fool is when she goes to move the wrong way, and Penny, laughing, tugs her back in place. It’s all fine. It’s… _fun_. And when Penny’s carefree she is _radiant_.

The Flower Dance itself is over too soon – but the band stays on, as usual, to play less-structured, open-floor dances. Some years, the dancing goes on for hours.

The young women stand around, waiting, while the band retunes and other villagers move onto the floor. Maru and Abigail have sidled over as though to chat, wearing studiously casual expressions. Ruth is keenly conscious of Penny at her side.  
“Hey, Ruth,” Maru grins. “You’re not a bad dancer.”  
“Hah, you mean you’ve seen worse? And I’m barely dressed any more appropriately than last year.”  
“Nah, that’s just your look,” Abigail grins, generously. “Call it…‘farmgirl chic’.”  
“Yes, that!” the farmer laughs. “That is what _this_ is. Still, I’m not a patch on you girls.”  
And if she’s looking directly at Penny when she says that, well, she had to look _somewhere_.

The band is just striking up another song, and Ruth has just opened her mouth to ask Penny for one more dance when Vincent and Jas come barrelling over, making a beeline for their tutor.  
“Are _we_ allowed to dance now? Good!”  
“Miss Penny! Miss _Penny_! Come and dance!”

The redhead gives her an apologetic look, but Ruth smiles, mouthing ‘go on’. Realizing a moment later that she’s now alone with Maru and Abigail, both of whom are smiling entirely too innocently, she coughs and excuses herself to mingle.

She’s not at all surprised when Robin finds her, detaching herself from Demetrius to saunter casually over and greet her young friend.  
“Well…?”  
Ruth feigns ignorance. “It’s a lovely day for it.”  
The carpenter smiles wryly. “Yes, it is. Everyone does seem to be enjoying themselves…”  
They’re both watching the floor, where little Vincent is trying to teach Penny a new dance of his own devising. (It’s…complicated, but Penny is making a valiant effort.)  
“Maru looks lovely. And Sebastian,” Ruth says, all politeness. “You must be very proud.”  
“As always,” Robin shrugs, smiling. She’s clearly letting Ruth off the hook for now, but there’s no doubt she’ll be wanting to hear more details later. She glances over her shoulder at Demetrius, who’s engaged in animated conversation, presumably about his research.  
“I’d better get back before he talks the ear off poor Gus,” the older woman smiles, “but…enjoy yourself, won’t you, Farmer Ruth?”

She does. Everyone’s in good spirits, aided by the music and surprisingly-good dandelion wine. (Ruth’s relieved to note that this beverage is clearly not to Pam’s taste – she looks stone-cold-sober, and only a little bad-tempered. Penny drinks only the fruit punch, Ruth observes.) After obliging the Mayor with a dance, and letting the barmaid Emily teach her another obscure folk dance, Ruth joins the girls again, clustered round the punch bowl. Penny gives her a little smile – and though she’s never the most forthright in group conversation, the day seems to be bringing her out of her shell.

The event breaks up a few hours later, and everyone wanders out of the forest in twos and threes. Ruth walks with Penny, Abigail and Maru, her hands thrust in the pockets of her overalls. Crossing the square, they all part to go their separate ways.  
“Well, I’ll see you guys later.”  
“Yeah – Penny, see you on the bench as usual, tomorrow after school?”  
“Of course. Bye!”

Ruth waves as Abigail and Maru depart, before shoving her hand back into her pocket in an effort not to fidget. Penny has just turned back to face her, and there’s a sweet-but-awkward sort of tension. (At least, Ruth thinks there is. She could just be imagining it.)

“Well, uh, thanks for the dance, Penny.”  
“Thank _you_.”  
“This was, um, a lot more fun than last year. Anyway…I better get going. I’ll see ya round?”  
“Yes, see you. Have a good night!”

Ruth makes a genuine effort _not_ to turn and look over her shoulder…but she fails. And she’s glad, because the sight of Penny, walking away in the twilight…

And then suddenly – thinking herself unseen – Penny does a dreamy little twirl, letting the white dress swirl about her. And Ruth knows she’s absolutely done for.

 _I’m going to have to purchase a bouquet._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya it was going to be fluffy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farmer Ruth gets up the courage to buy a bouquet.

Now that the Flower Dance has passed, Spring is coming quickly to a close – and Ruth still hasn’t bought a bouquet. It’s not that she’s reluctant to spend the money – her latest crop of cauliflowers fetched a pretty price. It’s just…if she’s going to do this, she wants to do it _right_. And yesterday it was raining. She wants to ask Penny on a bright day; as though good weather might translate to good luck.

And anyway, she’s not quite sure she’s ready. It would probably pay to see Penny casually a few more times, just to be sure she’s not misreading the signals…

Of course, there’s nothing really _casual_ about the way Ruth packages up a punnet of strawberries and sets off for the Stardew Valley Museum  & Library, at just the time she knows Penny and the kids will be wrapping up their lesson for the day. It’s the last day of school for the season, too, which is kind of perfect.

They’re at the usual table when Ruth finds them; Vincent sneaking longing glances out at the sunshine, while Jas applies herself to a drawing of a bunny.  They all look up when the farmer enters, and Penny does the slightest double-take. Ruth offers a neighbourly smile, striding over.

“Hey there, you guys,” she begins. “Must be about your last day of school today, huh?”  
The children nod; Vincent with particular enthusiasm.  
“Well, I’m sure Miss Penny’s given you comprehensive reading lists for the summer.”  
Penny’s lips twitch in a self-deprecating little smile. “Actually, I’ve been very lenient; I’m sure they’ll learn plenty just by being outdoors all summer long.”  
“I don’t doubt it,” Ruth grins.

“Well hey, I’ve actually got something for you. What with it being the end of Spring I’ve got strawberries coming up all over the place, and I thought maybe you guys could help me get rid of some?”  
She sets the punnet down on the library table, and the children’s eyes light up immediately.  
“Yuss!”  
Penny – who naturally has more of a grasp of berry-farming economics than Vincent or Jas – is regarding the farmer with an undeceived, grateful smile.  
“You didn’t have to do that… Vincent, Jas, thank Farmer Ruth!”  
“ _Thank-you Far-mer Ru-uth_ …” they chorus automatically.  
“You’re very welcome. Just don’t eat them in here, or Gunther’ll kill me!”  
“Oh, we’re very good at library etiquette – aren’t we, Vincent?” Penny smiles, as though there’s some kind of backstory there. “And we were just about to leave, anyway.”

They step out into the afternoon sunshine together, and the kids immediately run over to pat Ruth’s waiting horse. She and Penny are effectively alone…and, to her surprise, it’s Penny who speaks first.  
“Thank you for these. The children _are_ grateful, they’re just…easily distracted.”  
She smiles apologetically, and then pauses, taking a breath.  
“Also…I heard you were responsible for fixing the bus back up. Thank you. It’s really improved things for Mom, and for me.”

Ruth can feel her face heating up. She’s blindsided; she hadn’t wanted anyone to know. (Least of all Penny.) She doesn’t want anyone feeling beholden to her. But she can’t regret it now, not when Penny’s looking at her like _that_ – sincere, and slightly shy, but unembarrassed.

“Uhh, oh, well, no worries,” Ruth gabbles, helplessly. “Public transport’s important, and, um…I’m glad.”  
Penny’s smile grows even warmer, and Ruth is frankly relieved when Jas interrupts them, wanting to know the horse’s favourite food.

After a few minutes’ more chatter, Ruth mounts her horse and bids them all goodbye.  
“Enjoy the strawberries! And enjoy your summer!”  
Vincent looks up at his teacher, struck by a sudden thought. “Miss Penny, what will _you_ be doing over the summer? When you’re not teaching school?”  
Penny blinks down at him. “Oh, I don’t know… Probably reading,” she laughs softly in self-deprecation.  
But Ruth _thinks_ something in her eyes hints that she’d be open to alternatives…

Her mind is whirring as she canters homeward.

\--

Summer has arrived, and with it, the heat. Farmer Ruth spent the first day sweating as she cleared away the encroachment of weeds, and tilled her fields, and planted out new crops. The second day of summer is proving a slight improvement; Ruth’s got most things sorted by the early afternoon, and feels the pull of the town, with all its distractions. (One distraction in particular.)

Showering off the morning’s work, Ruth argues internally with herself. Now that Penny’s free for the summer…now would be the time to find her, to catch her on her own, and just…offer her a hugely-significant bouquet, loaded with centuries of Valley history. No big deal.

Despite her nerves, the young woman feels better as she strolls into town – fresh and energized.  
_This must be what summer feels like to other people, who aren’t racing to plant fields-full of crops…_

There’s a pleasant laziness on the air, and Ruth succumbs to it, relaxing – until she catches sight of a familiar head of red hair. Penny is sitting in her usual spot, on the grass among the trees. Reading. The farmer squares her shoulders, and before she can think too hard about it, she’s striding into Pierre’s.

She puts the bouquet on the counter, carefully avoiding the shopkeeper’s eyes.  
“Just that, please,” she tries, all too casual.  
“Just that? Not a problem, there you go…” She can _hear_ his knowing smile. “Have a nice day, Farmer Ruth…”

She feels like every eye must be on her as she walks across the square; though she wouldn’t know, because she’s not looking. She slows down, though, as she approaches the trees. Takes a deep breath, straightens her shirt-collar. She shifts to hold the bouquet behind her back.

“Hey Penny.”  
She looks up, startled briefly – then she smiles. “Oh, hello.”  
“Whatcha reading?”  
The redhead looks down at her lap, marking her place before closing the book.  
“Nothing too serious; just a lady-knights-on-horseback kind of adventure. Silly, really.”  
“Well, it’s summer – you’re supposed to be indulging yourself a little.”  
She smiles. “An excellent excuse; I’ll take it.”

Ruth is running on autopilot; at least half of her is standing back, watching this conversation play out. And she’s going to do it. Whether she’s ready or not, she’s going to do it; her arm is about to swing round and produce the bouquet.

“Well, I can’t stay, but, um, I…just wanted to give you this.”  
She thrusts the bouquet towards Penny, her arm rigid – only daring after a moment to meet her eyes. Penny’s mouth has fallen open, her cheeks are suddenly scarlet, and then she’s _smiling_.  
“Oh! Thank you…”  
She reaches for the bouquet with both hands. She’s flustered – she’s _beautifully_ flustered, apparently searching for something to say.  
“I wasn’t sure if…but yes! Thank you…”

Ruth suddenly understands the phrase ‘giddy with relief’. Smiling stupidly, she shoves shaky hands into her overall pockets.  
“Great. Well, uh…I’d better go and…farm something…but I’ll see you soon?”  
Penny’s smile is _radiant_.  
“Yes. See you soon.”

Ruth waits till she gets to the country lane to whoop and punch the air.

\--

“You’re looking pleased with yourself,” Robin remarks, as the farmer approaches her outside her front door.  
“ _Well_ , uh…I gave Penny a bouquet. And I’ll be seeing her soon. Tomorrow, probably.”  
“What’d I tell ya?!”  
The carpenter has a strong high-five.  
“And I only _half_ -died, getting up the courage to ask her.”  
“Definitely could’ve been worse then,” Robin smirks.

They’re standing there, in the trees by her house, when Maru comes home up the mountain. She waves to her mom, and shoots the farmer a particular, impenetrable smile.  
“Hey Mom. Hey Ruth.”

“She knows,” says Robin, as soon as her daughter has disappeared inside.  
“She probably ran into Penny in town,” Ruth shrugs, smiling in spite of herself.  
“Maru’s very discreet.”  
“I know she is; and anyway, I kind of want everyone to know. I think.”

The older woman smiles, giving her a friendly shoulder-nudge.  
“Well, I’m glad you told _me_.”

\--

The next morning, watering the crops – the ones she hasn’t already set up with sprinklers – feels ludicrously easy. Deciding what to wear, now that’s the difficult thing.

Still, she’s strolling into town soon enough, and catches up with Penny heading across the bridge to the library. The redhead turns at the sound of her footsteps.  
“Can I carry your books?”  
Penny laughs and flushes; it’s an old and ridiculous line. But she plays along, handing over a small pile. They’ve fallen into step, and every so often they smile nervously across at each other.

“So, did you finish your lady-knights-on-horseback adventure?”  
“Oh, yes. It had quite a good ending. Though books like that always make me feel terribly unadventurous; I’ve never ridden a horse, let alone taken on an army.”  
“You haven’t? Ridden a horse, I mean? Ya know, I could take you for a ride on Rupert. He’s no heroic steed, but he’s the perfect horse to learn on.”  
Penny smiles, a little nervously.

“That...might be nice. If we started very slow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, there's gonna be cutesy horse-riding. I know, this is the fluffiest fluff that ever did fluff.  
> But things will probably heat up in a few chapters' time (because, c'mon, the bath house...)
> 
> Comments, anyone? Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny comes to the farm, for their first date.

Ruth tries to keep herself busy on the day of what will technically be their first date. She’s hoeing a new row, with the thought of planting some melons to be ready by midsummer, when she turns at the sound of approaching footsteps. And – typically – when her eyes meet Penny’s, her foot slips off the hoe, making her look like a hapless idiot _already_. Penny just smiles, as though it hadn’t happened.

“Hi…”  
“Hi,” Ruth recovers herself, pushing up her shirtsleeves and hoping she’s not visibly sweaty. “Uh, welcome.”  
“Your farm looks lovely this time of year.”  
Ruth feels pride swell in her chest – but, resisting it, shrugs, “It’s a work in progress.”  
Penny smiles again, now fidgeting slightly. The farmer curses inwardly – why can she never think of the right thing to say?

Her attention is caught, though, to see that Penny’s attire is different today. In sensible anticipation of their horse-riding lesson, she’s foregone her usual skirts in favour of corduroy trousers and ankle boots. She’s still recognisably Penny, though; the blouse is embroidered with tiny flowers.  This must be as close to ‘farm girl’ as the sweet school teacher gets. It’s…not a bad look. At all.

“Uh, I see you came prepared for some time in the saddle,” Ruth nods, feeling obliged to explain why she had been staring. (Well, _part_ of why.)  
“Oh, yes, well, I thought… You know, this is the most ‘practical’ outfit I own?”  
Penny hooks her thumbs in her belt-loops, smiling at the ground in self-deprecation.  
“It’s perfect,” Ruth grins, feeling her confidence slowly rising. “I’ll, uh, just put this away and we can get started.”

Rupert is standing placidly in his stable as they enter.  
“I guess you and Rupert haven’t really met, huh? I’m sure you’ll get on just fine – he’s a perfect gentleman.”  
Penny reaches out a little tentatively to pat the horse’s nose, and he snuffles interestedly, in the hope of food. Smiling, Ruth reaches into her pocket.  
“Also, give him a sugar cube and he’ll love you forever.”  
Penny laughs, and accepts the sugar cube.  
“Well, I _do_ want to make a good impression.”

Once they’re acquainted, Ruth saddles the horse up and leads him out into the bright day.  
“I figure we’ll just start out walking? And, you know, save galloping into battle for another day?”  
Penny blushes as she laughs in response, and Ruth hopes she knows she wasn’t making fun of her.  
“Honestly though, he’s very docile. You just want to get used to the movement, and being up there in the saddle. Um, shall I give you a leg up?”  
“Oh, thanks…”

Ruth doesn’t know where to look as she helps Penny up into the saddle.  
_She’s so petite. And those pants… Ugh, Ruth, don’t make this weird…_

“He’s fine, don’t worry,” she says, as Penny settles nervously into the seat. “You’re not gonna spook him. How you feeling up there?”  
“Umm…it’s quite high,” the teacher admits, sounding sheepish. “But otherwise good. I mean, I’m sure I’ll get used to it.”  
_Don’t, Ruth. Don’t even-_  
“Would you feel better if I sat up there behind you?”  
“Oh, um, yes, actually. That…might be nice.”

 _You are shameless_ , the farmer admonishes herself, putting one foot into a stirrup. _This is so transparent, and you don’t even care._

Penny doesn’t seem to mind, however. Her cheeks _are_ maybe slightly pinker as Ruth settles behind her… It’s probably best they can’t see each other’s faces.

“Rupert’s never thrown anyone in his life, just so you know,” Ruth assures her, reaching awkwardly round to take the reins. “But uh, anyway, I’ve got you.”  
“Thanks…”

Trying valiantly to act as though she’s _not_ pressed up against a very attractive redhead, Ruth clears her throat and begins.

“So, first thing I guess is getting used to using the reins. Rupert’s smart, and also sensitive round the mouth, so you’ll find you don’t need to pull very hard. I use a round bit, never a sharp one, so pulling hard won’t hurt him – you just might take a sharper turn than you’d intended.”  
Penny makes a soft sound of amusement, then sits up straighter, taking a deep breath.  
“So I just…?”  
“Here.”  
Ruth offers the reins, sliding her hands back to make room for Penny’s.  
“Yep, that’s right, you can hold them a little slack, just…”

Maybe it’s an instinct for teaching – or maybe it’s something less selfless – but for whatever reason, Ruth covers Penny’s hands on the reins with her own.  
“See?”  
Crap, now her voice has gone all throaty. And what she can see of Penny’s cheeks are _definitely_ pinker. Still, she can’t chicken out now.  
“Walk on, Rupert…”

The horse sets off at what, for him, is an unusually leisurely pace. Ruth can feel that Penny has gone just slightly rigid, and leans forward to speak in her ear.  
“It’s fine, see? You’ve just gotta relax into the saddle, and move with the horse.”

As the minutes pass Penny relaxes, and Ruth has her practice turning Rupert left and right. She hasn’t let go of Penny’s hands yet… She can’t quite bring herself to. (When will she next have such a perfect excuse?)

“When did you learn to ride?” the school teacher asks her, as they slowly walk the perimeter of the farm.  
“With grandpa, actually, when I was a little kid. I didn’t keep it up once I moved to the city, but it’s one of those things, like riding a bike.” She pauses, and smirks. “A bike that you can bribe with apples.”  
Penny laughs, tilting her head back – and Ruth can’t help but notice that her hair smells incredible. And the back of her neck looks very soft.  

When she’d suggested a horse riding lesson, Ruth hadn’t been angling for an excuse to have Penny in her arms for an hour…but that’s kind of how it’s turning out. And Ruth is _not_ complaining. Neither, apparently, is Penny.

They’re discussing one of Penny’s favourite novels when the farmer realises she’s still guiding her hands on the reins. She should probably let her have a go by herself…  
“So, whaddaya reckon? Think you’re ready to take the reins?”  
“Hmm, maybe you should hold them for just a few more minutes…”  
Her voice is soft and warm, and Ruth swallows. “O-okay.”  
_Well, damn. So that’s Penny flirting…_

Eventually though, Penny does steer Rupert back and forth around the farm herself. Ruth makes a mental note to reward her horse with more sugar cubes later; this must be the dullest afternoon he’s ever spent.

A certain quality to the afternoon sun tells Ruth that it’s probably time to be taking Penny home. With some reluctance, she slips out of the saddle – her front feeling colder already, after Penny’s cotton-and-corduroy warmth.

“Suppose I’d better be getting you home. Would you rather walk, or ride?”  
“Ride, I think. Only…” she looks slightly sheepish. “Do you think I could try riding side-saddle? It just…looks very regal in old pictures.”  
Ruth grins. _This girl._  
“Of course. Just take my hand while you swing your leg over…that’s it.”

Rupert perks up a little when he realises they’re heading into town. Still, he doesn’t give Penny any trouble. They walk along sedately, Ruth at their side, chatting away.

The horse comes to a halt outside Pam and Penny’s trailer. The window is open, a radio blaring from inside. Ruth smiles, determined that Penny should know she’ll never judge.  
“Thank you for today,” Penny smiles, sincerely. “I may not be a fast learner but, well, I had fun.”  
“I _guess_ that means you’ll just have to drop by again…if you want to, I mean.”  
“Of course I do.”

She’s blushing slightly – or maybe it’s the late-afternoon heat – as Ruth reaches up to help her down from the saddle. It’s quick and she lands lightly, steadied by Ruth’s hands at her waist – and now they’re standing quite close. (Of course they are, that’s how these things work.) The farmer smiles down at her for a second, on the verge of removing her hands, when Penny suddenly presses a kiss to her cheek. Before Ruth can do anything more than go scarlet, she’s turned on her heel and fled – calling “Thank you, Rupert!” over her shoulder.

Ruth doesn’t move for a good few seconds. She can’t stop grinning. Then she turns back to her horse, leading him away.

“Yes,” she assures him, as though in answer to a question. “You will get _all_ the hay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, if you'd be interested in more?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farmer Ruth and Penny (finally) have their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little interlude of a chapter...

It’s the second week of summer now, and Ruth’s attentions are torn. On one hand, Summer is one of her busiest seasons on the farm, and there’s no shortage of things she should be doing. On the other…there’s Penny. She’s tried to keep things proportionate, dividing her time…and if she’s strictly technical she can count every farm chore as a long-term investment in time with Penny. Not that she’s been thinking _that_ long-term, exactly. (Only occasionally, when she’s half-asleep and dreamy.)

But aside from the small matter of there not being enough hours in a day, Ruth is…stupidly happy. Since their horse riding lesson, they’ve found reasons to see each other almost every day. They’re _both_ busy, of course – Penny with housework, and lesson plans – and Penny understands that Summer isn’t a holiday for farmers. So far, their strategy has been a lot of lunchtime picnics.

They’re reluctantly heading back out of the forest when Ruth remembers something. She reopens the almost-empty picnic basket, just to check.

“Aha! Good. That jelly we didn’t touch, I meant that as a gift for your mom. Which _I guess_ means I’d better walk you back home, to deliver it.”  
She grins, and Penny smiles at this sweet unsubtlety.  
“I guess you better had.”

It’s funny; things have been so easy and good, but Ruth still feels a nervous twist in her stomach as she reaches for Penny’s hand. At some point, a doubting voice insists, she’s bound to put her foot in it – cross a line somewhere. However, Penny doesn’t shy from this public display of affection – only smiling a little more bashfully as they cross the town square.

When they enter the trailer, they find it empty, and in the usual state of disarray. Pam has obviously headed to the saloon already. On one hand, Ruth is relieved not to have to face her…and a moment later she guiltily regrets the thought. This is Penny’s _life_ , not some awkward inconvenience.

Penny says nothing about her mother’s absence, but Ruth can see that her shoulders are tighter, her expression clouded. Wanting desperately to make things better, the farmer retrieves the jar of jelly from her basket and sets it on the counter.

“Well,” Ruth tries, turning the jar so that the label’s displayed front-and-centre, “I hope your mom likes strawberries. Shame it’s not Spring…didn’t you say she’s mad for roast parsnips?”  
“Yes, but you know there’s no need.”  
As soon as she’s said that she looks up at Ruth again, and the slight steeliness melts away.  
“I know, it just –" Ruth sighs. "It would be convenient if your mom liked me. I mean, I _want_ her to like me-”  
Penny’s smile stops her apology in its tracks.  
“I know what you mean, Ruth.”

“Oh,” Penny adds, turning away to break the moment. “I’ve been meaning to lend you that book on junimos. Come this way...”

Even as they make for her room, Penny is tidying as she goes; righting a cushion here, picking up a stray bottle and putting it with the recycling. Ruth doesn’t know how to say it without seeming condescending, but she hopes Penny knows how goddamn impressive she is.

Penny’s room is…not large, but it’s a sanctuary in the trailer, and it’s clearly a place of Penny’s own. Ruth’s eyes take in every detail.

“Sorry for the mess…”

It’s not untidy by any stretch, and perfectly clean; just a few items tossed here and there give away the lived-in nature of the space. Hair brush, slippers, books… Flushing slightly, Penny kicks a bra out of sight. (As though Ruth might in some way be scandalized. As though Ruth hasn’t thought about… Well, anyway. Polka dots. Good to know.)

The farmer averts her eyes to admire the wallpaper; floral, on a purple background.  
“I chose that wallpaper when I was five,” Penny admits, slightly sheepish.  
“So, you’ve always had excellent taste?”  
She laughs, and bends to the pile of books by her bed.  
“Here you go. Hope it’s what you’re looking for.”  
“Thanks…”

Penny stands upright again, and the space between them – the whole room – suddenly feels smaller. Ruth takes the book, and makes a show of glancing down at the cover, although her eyes don’t take anything in. She’s too aware of Penny, and their aloneness, _and_ the fact that they haven’t yet kissed…

“Um…”  
She looks up again, to find Penny looking similarly flustered (and also _gorgeous_ ).  
“Um, Penny?”  
“Yes?”

Ruth’s eyes dart to the ceiling, and she cringes slightly as she contemplates the sentence she’s already forming.

“…Can I kiss you?”

Penny’s eyes fall closed, in such a way that she might as well have said ‘Oh, thank goodness’. She doesn’t say anything though – only nods. (With some enthusiasm.)

Smiling crookedly, Ruth steps forward, closing the already-small space between them. She has to bend just slightly, and as she does so some part of her brain won’t stop reeling off useless commentary… But then her lips meet Penny’s, and suddenly there’s no room for doubting. She’s wanted this.

It’s a soft kiss, tentative and testing. Even so, as Penny’s lips move on hers Ruth feels her body begin to react – a dull ache between her legs.  
_You are getting way ahead of yourself. _

She’s the one to draw back first, and Penny blinks up at her, cheeks aflame. God, she’s pretty.

“Welp, that’s this afternoon done for. My concentration is going to be screwed.”  
The redhead giggles, ducking her head and smoothing a crease out of her skirt.  
“Even so, I guess I better be going. Thanks for lunch. We should do this again – I mean, the lunch – well, also the – I’m going to go now.”

As Ruth goes back to work, Penny's shy laughter rings in her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to heat up a little, so prepare for a rating change...
> 
> Also, if you liked this, please do tell me why? Comments are better than Stardrop fruit!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think...
> 
> Also, find me on tumblr: @wednesdaygilfillian


End file.
